Getsuyoubi no Yuutsu
Getsuyoubi no Yūutsu is a side story in the Idol Series and the third PV to focus on idol Mona Narumi, though the first to be framed from her fanbase's perspective. The song focuses on the background character Kobayashihttps://twitter.com/mogelatte/status/969867877418377216 Mogelatte christening the character, a fan of mona's that first appeared in Watashi Idol Sengen's PVhttps://twitter.com/shito_stereo/status/1000700938946949120 Shito's announcement about the song (May 27, 2018). The song originated as a collaboration track between HoneyWorks and , commercially featured on the 2018 studio album Sore wa Kitto de Koi Deshita. The version used for the PV has some slight differences from the album and concert versions. |album = Sore wa Kitto de Koi Deshita. |niconico link = Official PV (Amatsuki ver.) Official PV (Vocaloid ver.) |youtube link = Official PV (Amatsuki ver.) Official PV (Vocaloid ver.) }} Synopsis :The song follows its singer, a person going to an idol concert, and his growing affection for a particular idol. Lyrics Kanji = 叶わぬ恋をしちゃいました らいしゅう　もまた会えるかな？ 何気なくついていった 興味もないライブだった 最後列の僕 退屈で飽きてきて 帰ろうとしてたんだ 君が現れるまでは 汗が光るアウェイなステージ 負けずに闘う君と 視線が会ってドキドキ （ズッキューン） 叶わぬ恋をしちゃいました 高値の花です 来週もまた会えるかな？ 月曜日、最悪 LOVE LOVE LOVE きみ推し YEAH YEAH YEAH 声出せ LOVE LOVE LOVE きみ推し ねぇねぇねぇ大好き！ 次のライブ楽しみで ペンライト買っちゃった 急に我に返る 手紙とか書いちゃって つぎの日に書き直して 読んでくれるといいな フリも増えて笑顔も増えて 負けずに闘う君の 視線をください…お願い！ （ズッキューン） 天使に恋をしちゃいました とびきりスマイル 週末だけがオアシスだ 月曜日、　憂鬱 LOVE LOVE LOVE きみ推し YEAH YEAH YEAH 声出せ LOVE LOVE LOVE きみ推し ねぇねぇねぇ　超好き！ 連れて行くよ頂上へ これは証明…届けるよ Ah-!!!! 叶わぬ恋をしちゃいました あざとい天使に 来週もまた会えるかな？ （きっと会えるよね） 天使に恋をしちゃいました とびきりスマイル 週末だけがオアシスだ 月曜日、憂鬱 LOVE LOVE LOVE きみ推し YEAH YEAH YEAH 声出せ LOVE LOVE LOVE きみ推し ねぇねぇねぇ　超好き！ ラララ ラララ |-| Romaji = kanawanu koi wo shichaimashita raishuu mo mata aeru ka na? nanigenaku tsuiteitta kyoumi mo nai raibu datta saikouretsu no boku kaerou toshitetanda kimi ga arawareru made wa ase ga hikaru auei na suteeji makezu ni tatakau kimi to shisen ga atte dokidoki (zukkyun) kanawanu koi wo shichaimashita takane no hana desu raishuu mo mata aeru ka na? getsuyoubi, saiaku LOVE LOVE LOVE kimi oshi YEAH YEAH YEAH koe dase (Hi) LOVE LOVE LOVE kimi oshi nee nee nee daisuki! tsugi no raibu tanoshimi de penraito kachattte kyuu ni ware ni kaeru tegami to ka kaichatte tsugi no hi ni kaki naoshite yonde kureru to ii na furi mo fuete egao mo fuete makezu ni tatakau kimi no shisen wokudasai... onegai! (zukkyun) tenshi ni koi wo shichaimashita tobikiri sumairu shuumatsu dake ga oashisu da getsuyoubi, yuuutsu LOVE LOVE LOVE kimi oshi YEAH YEAH YEAH koe dase (Hi) LOVE LOVE LOVE kimi oshi nee nee nee chou suki! tsurete iku yo choujou e kore wa shoumei ...todokeru yo Ah-!!!! kanawanu koi wo shichaimashita aze toi tenshi ni raishuu mo mata aeru ka na? (kitto aeru yo ne) tenshi ni koi wo shichaimashita tobikiri sumairu shuumatsu dake ga oashisu da getsuyoubi, yuuutsu LOVE LOVE LOVE kimi oshi YEAH YEAH YEAH koe dase (Hi) LOVE LOVE LOVE kimi oshi nee nee nee chou suki! ra ra ra ra ra ra Trivia * The sneakers Kobayashi is seen wearing throughout the video have an emblem that bears resemblance to Amatsuki's brand logo. The doodle faces seen on the hearts in the video also reference Masamune, Amatsuki's sheep mascot. * Kobayashi's letter turns up again in the PV continuity with Fansa, as Mona reads it during the second verse. * Near the end of the video, Kobayashi is seen listening to Watashi Idol Sengen, with its digital cover being a still from that song's PV. References Category:Idol Series Category:Songs Category:Insufficient Description